1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge type stationery product including an attachable and detachable cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a cartridge type stationery product of this kind, there is the one described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-81099 and shown in FIG. 11. The one described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-81099 is a correction tape coating tool, and as shown in FIG. 11, the correction tape coating tool is constructed by a body 50, and a cartridge 60 which is attachable and detachable to and from the body 50, and is a disposable and replaceable component. The cartridge 60 is inserted into the body 50 from a rear end opening 50a which is formed at a rear end of the body 50, and a use tip end portion 60a made available for use of the cartridge 60 projects from a tip end opening 50b which is formed at a tip end of the body 50. An elastic protuberance 60b of this cartridge 60 is locked at a locking hole 50c which is formed in the vicinity of the rear end opening 50a. The cartridge 60 can be detached from the body 50 by pressing a pair of elastic arm portions 60c provided at both ends of the cartridge 60 in the opposing directions to each other, and pulling the cartridge 60 from the body 50 while releasing the locking of the elastic protuberance 60b from the locking hole 50c. 
However, the cartridge 60 is housed in the body 50 by locking of the elastic protuberance 60b in the locking hole 50c, if a restoring force of the elastic arm portion 60c is weak, the cartridge 60 is likely to be detached from the body 50 unexpectedly. In order to form the elastic arm portion 60c at the cartridge 60, it is necessary to provide a clearance for the elastic arm portion 60c to swing between the elastic arm portion 60c and the other portions of the cartridge 60, and as a result, there arises the problem that the real net capacity of the cartridge 60 is limited. Especially when the capacity of the body 50 in which the cartridge 60 should be housed is small, the net capacity of the cartridge 60 is more limited.